City of Diamond Towers
by DemigodShadowhunter
Summary: There was a huge battle in the Institute, but what happens when Clary finds that there is Demon blood inside Jace? She and her friends must travel to The City of Diamond Towers to save what's most valuable to them...trust. Malec, Clace, and more. R R plz!
1. Oh Shit, Its Back!

**Unhappily, this belongs to Cassandra Clare, not me... (tears...so sad)**

**

* * *

**

**"**Allecc!!" Isabelle whined for the hundedth time that hour. "When is Jace coming!?"

Alec grumbled. He'd been sorting through his piles of Shadowhunter gear when Isabelle started up. _I wonder if she's finally made  
it into the World's Most Whiniest _Alec thought to himself, clearly happy if they did.

"Alec!" Izzy screamed again, not entirely happy that he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Where Is Jace."

"Why do you want _him_?" Alec asked, facing his little dear Ms. Petulant Whiney McAnnoying.

"Because Jace always-" Isabelle never had a chance to finish because just then, Jace and Clary walked in, hands interlocked.

"Jace always what?" he asked.

"Jace!" Isabelle yelped happily, rushing to give him a hug. "It's been what-yeaarrs since I have seen you!" Isabelle immediately  
started into a long reverie of all the things he and Clary missed.

Jace pushed her gently away, laughing. "It's only been a couple days."

Izzy glared at him, "Well, it felt like years. You should be happy I missed you, not like that old dog we've got lying around the  
house all day dreaming about Magnus."

Alec's cheeks flared. "I do not, dream about him I mean. But whatever. What took you so long? You were supposed to be at  
the Institute five hours ago."

Clary cut in before Jace could make up a lie. "Apparently, Mr. Invincible took an hour long to kill some Demon outside."  
Jace scowled at her, but shrugged, "It was big. I have no idea what kind of Demon it was."

"Oh my! For all to hear, Jace The Greatest Shadowhunter That Ever Lived has taken an hour long to kill a Demon that usually  
takes him two minutes to destroy!" Alec mocked him, but barely succeded in holding the sarcasm.

"Oh yeah?" Jace challenged, "I want to see _you _kill a Demon in two minutes. Yeah right, you'll probably be too busy trying to  
save your little Warlock so he doesn't get his glitter unporportioned."

Alec flushed, "Magnus can take care of himself, and he's not my warlock just so you know, he doesn't belong to me."

Isabelle laughed. "But you date him don't you? There's some claim there brother, for your information."

"Whatever" Alec said, "Are you sure you killed it properly? Is it really dead?"

Jace, now sitting down on the recliner with his feet hung up answered in a bored tone "Yup, made sure. Checked  
twice. I'm sure it's dead." All of a sudden, the Institute shook. It rattled so hard some of the paintings on the walls fell off. Clary,  
Jace, Isabelle and Alec wobbled unsteadily as the tremmor increased, as if something were moving closer.

"What the-" But Alec never got to finish. The doors to room they were in bursted in, and there came a gigantic demon.  
It was a sight. Thick, blackish ooze was dripping from all sides. It's eyes were plack pits nested unsteadily between all  
the muss and slime that covered it.

"Oh Shit!" Jace yelled. "It's Back!"


	2. What Do You Want?

**Sasha: I hape you guys are enjoying the story! PLz review****

"Jace!" Alec yelled, reaching for his arrow, "I thought you said it was dead!"

Jace, who was staring wide eyed at the creature wondering how it could have come back to life  
yelled back, "I thought so too!" The Demon roared, a terribly loud screech, blasting their ears. Jace reached  
for his seraph blade and breathed the name "Davian" the blade bursted with life, so bright Jace knew this  
wasn't his everyday fight.

"Let's go!" Isabelle screamed, bringing out her long, golden whip, brandishing it between her fingers.

"Don't mind if I do." Jace answered, running at an inhumanlike speed towards the Demon. He flung the  
seraph blade right through the creatures eyes. The Demon screamed, loud as ever. But to Jace's surprise, the  
Demon did not spill any blood. Instead, the blade got suctioned into its slimy skin and the skin between the  
eyes regenerated back. To everyone's eyes, the Demon seemed to get _bigger._

Clary gasped. "Is that even possible?"

Isabelle did not have a chance to answer because just then, the seraph blade the Demon had taken  
jolted out at full speed towards Jace. With no time to move, Jace could only turn to his side as the blade dug into his  
skin, through his arm to his abdomen, a good three inches deep.

"Jace!" Clary screamed, rushing toward him just as the Demon batted him against the wall. He was unconsious  
but was breathing. His blood began to seep through his clothes and onto the white linoleom floor.

Isabelle was furious. She drove her whip down so hard on the demon that it cut it in two. Literally.

Everything was silent but for Jace's uneven breathing. Alec lowered the arrow he was about to shoot and gazed  
at the Demon.

"Is it dead?" Isabelle asked. But then there was a sloberly, squishing sound. The Demon was coming back  
together again! It was even bigger than before, and in its mouth was a pile of long, sharp, dagger-like teeth.

To their surprise, the Demon spoke. "But I'm Not" it said in a low growl. It straightened up, and took in each  
of them.

"You Shadowhunters are no match for me. Stay put or else you'll end up like your friend over there." it cackled,  
refering to Jace.

"What do you want?" Alec said with much authority, but it was lost in the slight wavering of his voice.

The Demon only stared and said, "The spirit of Shadowhunters, the spirit of Downworlders, the spirit of  
Demon's makes all the same. The liar, traitorous heart Demon witholds its mighty stand over Lilith's  
children hath had no effect." And with that, the Demon dissappeared, leaving the damage left  
behind.

Alec walked forward, to where the Demon had been, and whispered, "What does that mean?"

But Clary screamed "Guys, help! We need to get Jace out of here. I think there is Demon blood in him."

Alec bent over, thouroughly examining Jace's injury. "Do you think an _iratze _should help?"

"You don't understand." Clary said, "I said I think there is blood _inside _Jace."

* * *

** AN: Yikes, what a run in... Please review!! :) **


	3. Something Terrible

**Disclaimer: ya, i know...still dont own these books; Cassandra Clare does-NO FAIR!!**

Clary continued to shake Jake wondering if he'd wake up from this. He had absolutely  
no significant movement, and she was becoming more worried.

"That's enough" Alec said "You don't want to push the blade any deeper than it already is."  
He got up from his crouched position and took out his cellphone. "I'm going to call Magnus. If he  
can't get this thing out, then no one else can."

Isabelle nodded in agreement. "Tell him to hurry."

Alec dialed Magnus's number. It rang once before he heard the familiar calm voice.

"Hello?" Magnus said, "What comes you at this hour to disturb me?"

Alec choked out the words as fast as he could "We got in a battle at the Institute with  
a Demon we never knew existed. It was huge, but enough about that. The Demon swallowed  
one of Jace's seraph blades, and launched it back at him. It went through his arm and abdomen.  
Clary says that there is Demon blood inside Jace right now. Can you please hurry and come?" Alec  
was out of breath, trying to get the whole story through.

"I'll be there in a flash" Magnus said, and suddenly appeared right before their eyes, with  
the usual burst of glitter and sequins.

Alec jumped back, "How did you do that?" he asked, baffled but mainly more surprised.

Magnus had a twinge of concern on his face. "I thought you wanted me here as soon as  
possible. Have you forgotten? I think the Demon wiped your brain for the very first time. Thank God!"

Alec huffed, then said "This is no time for jokes. Can you see too Jace? I want to know if anything  
can be done about it."

Magnus smiled, then crouched down next to Jace, examining his injuries. He shook his head, but said  
"It's nothing I can't handle, but this is bad. You said you didn't know what Demon did this?"

"No" said Clary, fumbling with some towels while trying to mop up Jace's blood.

Well, I'm gonna need to take him back to my house" Magnus inquired. And with a snap...and a  
bunch of glittery fog they were all at Magnus's house.

"How did you _do _that?" Isabelle gaped, looking around where she was standing.

Magnus had a full look of concern now "I guess they wiped your brain too! Hello, I'm  
Magnus, a warlock. Also known as your brother's boyfriend."

Alec flushed, and Clary said "Enough jokes! Magnus, please help Jace before something  
bad happens."

"Okay" Magnus said in a bored tone. He brought out some old spellbook and began to chant  
phrases in a language unfamiliar to Clary. _Perhaps it was French _she thought. Then, with a spark of  
light from his hands, Magnus reached into Jace-literally-and took the seraph blade out, without  
any blood! Infact, nothing was touched when he pulled it out. Magnus's light on his hand  
suddenly changed to the color white, and he touched where Jace had been punctured. Almost  
immediatly, his wounds began to heal, leaving almost no trace of a scar behind. Magnus stopped,  
and stood back to see what woulde happen.

"Jace?" Clary said anxiously, peeking out from behind Isabelle.

Jace's eyes flickered, showing there was movement under his eyelids, and his fingers twitched.  
Then, he opened his eyes in a mask of confusion and wonder.

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Clary gasped. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**Review and I'll add more to the story!! :)**


	4. Jace?

**I'd like to give a shoutout to NixiexGrey for being my first reviewer!! thanxx again!-_sasha_**

_Jace, Jace the humorous light of perpetudance had been stolen, and had been left  
with the shallow pits of darkness.  
Jace's eyes once gold in color, was now black. Black as night. Black as a soul_.

The Shadowhunters and Magnus moved away from him. Jace was still dazed, looking  
above and around as to get a clue of where he was. Suddenly, Jace got off the stretcher  
he was laying on and turned to face them. He smiled that impudent smile of his.

"Hey guys, thanks for getting that blade out of me. WOW that was painful." Jace  
waited, and then finally took in all their expressions. "Um, Why are you staring at me  
like that?" he searched about himself, "I'm not covered in glitter, am I?"

Clary was the first to speak, "Jace, are you okay?"

Jace looked down at Clary's small figure. "Of course I am. Magnus here must  
have used the right spell this time." He thought he would hear some sort of a  
retort from Magnus, but all was quiet. "Why?"

"Because," Alec said, moving forward, "Your eyes."

Jace was now officially confused, but tried to hide it. "My eyes?" Jace's expression  
was now filled with desperation. "Oh no Alec! I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way but  
please don't cheat on Magnus!"

Magnus flushed and Alec got mad. _Why _isn't_ he listening to us? _He thought to himself,  
royally pissed.

Isabelle brought out a mirror; a small delicate one with refined, curved edges. "Here,"  
she said. "See for yourself."

Jace shrugged impassively, but looked at himself in the mirror...

**Alec POV**

* * *

Yeah, pretty much the rest had to be censored because of course, its Jace we  
are talking about here. About two seconds later we ended up with a shattered mirror, a broken  
recliner, and an angry Jace. Worst combination, I know. This must have been the  
first time Jace did not want to look at himself in the mirror.

"Jace!" Clary said anxiously, "Calm down, please."

Now if _I _had said that, I would have had a broken jaw. But since it was Clary, the love  
of Jace's life, he calmed down a bit and stopped his rampage.

"Clary?" he asked, walking toward us, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Clary explained the best she could, "At the Institute, when you passed out, the  
Demon started to talk. It said something about the blood of all of us, and then disappeared,  
just like that. While I was trying to mop up your blood, I saw that there was Demon blood in  
you."

Jace pondered for a second, "You mean _in _me?"

"Yes," Magnus added in. "I saw it too, when I was healing you. But I thought I had taken  
it all out."

"Well," Jace said, turning around so he wasn't facing us, "There is only one way to  
find out."

Before I or anyone else could stop him, Jace slashed his wrist with a knife. Black,  
thick liquid began to pour out, and it confirmed all their speculations.

Jace turned back to face us. His face looked like pure insanity. He dropped the knife.

"Jace," Clary said, pulling out her stele, "Come here" He went to her, and she drew  
an _iratze _on the cut. "I think we should see Luke."

I agreed, "Luke it is then."


	5. A man? Noooo

**I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This chapter think is funny..with Magnus I mean :D**

* * *

Luke's place was not not far, so we decided to take Alec's new Mustang. I held Jace's  
hand while we all boarded the car, including Magnus. I took out my phone, and dialed a  
very familiar number.

"Hi Clary," said Simon on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah hi," I said, trying to keep my voice sounding casual. "What are you doing?"

Simon hesitated for a second, then answered, "I'm with Maia, at Hunters Moon. Why?

I smiled to myself. Simon finally had a steady girlfriend that actually liked him back. "Can  
you and her come to Luke's house please?"

"Okay, um sure, we'll go." Simon said." Any reason why its so important?"

"You will find out soon." I said, and hung up. I looked up at Jace and he was staring  
dead at me.

"Can you PLEASE not do that when your eyes are black" I asked politely, "It's kinda  
freaking me out right now."

Jace's lips curved up "Couldn't keep the vampire and the werewolf out of this could you?"

I folded my arms, "Nope, besides, he would have felt left out if I hadn't called."

"Sure" Jace said, dragging along the word a little too long.

"Men" I huffed, infuriated.

Magnus cut into our conversation. " I so totally know! They are SUCH lay-offs. Like, the  
last time I called one he TTYL'd me off, then the topic GTG came up, then he hung up! Like,  
what is the deal? I was only LOLing the hotest fashion statement this year and he BRB'd me.  
Like you said before, MEN!!"

All was qiuet for the next couple seconds. Then Isabelle spoke up. "I think he was referring to  
you Alec" nodding her head. He flushed, but said "My mom was calling me, that's why I hung up."

"Wait," Jace said to Magnus, "Aren't you a man too?"

Magnus looked offended. "Me? A man? Nooo, I am a Warlock. You know, one of those magical  
heroic people that helps you SHAMES OF A SHADOWHUNTER, absolutely free of charge!!" His eyes grew  
wide as he spoke royally of himself. "I am the Glitter, that sparks up HIS life" Magnus said, pointing to  
Alec. "Without me, you'd all be DEAD."

We all laughed, and I said "Yup, you keep thinking that Buddy, we'll see where you are in a hundred  
years without us."

Isabelle giggled, "He'd probably be the nobody on the corner of the street, selling glittered packets."

Jace acted like a salesman. "Three packets of Glitter for a dollar. Hurry and buy, they have Warlock  
magic in them. They'll make ALL your dreams come true."

Magnus pouted "Alec, Alec baby can't you see the cruelty I'm going through right now by YOUR  
friends?" He moved his hands around his face. "I don't deserve this. I could probably find many more  
fish in the sea other than you Nephilim."

Jace chuckled. "Key word, MAYBE."

The car went to a stop. "We're here." Alec said, "FINALLY!"

We all got out of the Mustang and walked up to Luke's. I rung the doorbell. After a minute, the door opened.  
Guess who it was....

MY MOM

* * *

**YUP, i enjoyed that chapter too. plz REVIEW!!!**


End file.
